


Esse seu cabelo...

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, Drabble, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, non!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Tá lindo demais, Sehun. Me deixa puxar, vai. [S E B A E K | non!au]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Esse seu cabelo...

Sehun tinha esperado pela gravação daquele anúncio a semana toda. Quando soube que seria algo em grupo, sentiu a euforia movê-lo pelo resto dos dias, sabendo que aquela agitação no estômago não era de nervosismo, mas de ansiedade. Finalmente poderia vê-lo de novo, ficar pertinho, ver o seu sorriso ao vivo e sentir o calor do seu corpo naqueles abraços que sempre recebia absolutamente do nada.

As agendas lotadas estavam acabando com a diversão dos dois nos últimos meses, somadas àquela doença de nível mundial que pedia para, por favor, permanecerem dentro de casa. Há muito não ficavam juntos e, quando ficavam, estavam sempre acompanhados por outras pessoas, fosse por outro membro do grupo ou os gerentes, procurando reuniões inesperadas e momentos propícios para uma conversa que em nada tinha a ver com os beijinhos e abraços que gostavam. Constantemente se pegava invejando Jongin por estar em outro projeto com ele.

A gravação de um comercial também não parecia o melhor momento do mundo para fazer algo, mas não tinha outra opção. A saudade estava doendo demais no peito para resistir. Por isso, quando viu Baekhyun chegando com aquele cabelo platinado e o sorriso fácil para o restante da equipe, não conseguiu evitar sorrir de volta, esperando pelo enlaçar apertado dos seus braços que não demorou a chegar.

— Que saudade de você — o ouviu dizer contra seu pescoço, causando um arrepio conhecido que fez um sorriso mais largo pintar sua expressão.

— Finalmente um furo na sua agenda pra me ver, _hyung_ — Sehun alfinetou, fazendo Baekhyun rir e beliscar sua barriga de levinho como um castigo pela acusação antes de se afastar dele e ir cumprimentar o resto do pessoal.

Àquela altura, Sehun já não se importava muito com os olhares desconfiados que recebia dos outros, porque nunca passavam de especulações e “coisa de fã”, sempre foi muito discreto quando queria ficar com o Byun _de verdade_. Mas Chanyeol, que encarava a cena do outro lado, parecia captar algo diferente.

Ele sempre parecia perceber melhor as coisas.

Acabou pigarreando alto e voltando a atenção ao diretor, que instruiu os quatro — ele, Chanyeol, Baekhyun e Jongin — ao que deveriam fazer naquela gravação, sem muita esperança de que conseguiria manter o olhar longe de Baekhyun. Obviamente, se aproveitou de todos os momentos em que ele estava falando para lançar olhadelas discretas na sua direção e apreciar mais um pouquinho daquele ar divertido que ele sempre teve ao falar.

Porra, Oh Sehun era apaixonado _pra caralho_ por ele.

No final, não esperou que fossem arranjar um tempo para comer juntos depois daquele compromisso, mas lá estavam, sentados num canto discreto daquele restaurante enquanto Jongin e Chanyeol conversavam de forma animada sobre os futuros projetos do grupo, uma possível reunião ao vivo com Kyungsoo e sobre como queriam tempo para almoçar juntos mais vezes.

Até que estava tentando focar a atenção no que os outros conversavam, mas o olhar constantemente escorregava na direção de Baekhyun, namorando suas expressões bonitinhas enquanto ele namorava a própria comida e a ingeria com dedicação. Quis sorrir e acabou o fazendo quando Baekhyun notou que estava sendo encarado e ergueu o olhar até poder ver seu rosto, sorrindo de volta para a cara de bobo apaixonado que Sehun exibia.

Então, pareceu ter uma ideia quando largou os _hashis_ sobre a mesa e, discretamente, indicou a direção do banheiro com a cabeça.

— Vou ao banheiro — ele disse, só para deixar mais óbvio, antes que se levantasse e seguisse até lá.

Sehun lambeu os lábios e acompanhou o movimento do seu corpo até que sumisse de vista antes de se levantar também e limpar as mãos suadas na calça jeans.

— Também preciso ir, já volto.

Baekhyun passou a chave na porta assim que Sehun entrou atrás dele, exibindo aquele sorriso lindo ao abraçá-lo pelo pescoço e não esperar nem por um “oi” ou um “cheguei, me beija logo, por favor” para efetivamente grudar os lábios nos seus e roubar o gosto de _kimchi_ da sua língua.

Nada mais parecia importante ou sequer relevante naquele momento, só queriam aproveitar o beijo gostoso que há muito tempo não tinham e tornar-se junto do outro um bolo de carinhos, braços e mãos passeando pelo corpo alheio numa intimidade que era só deles e de mais ninguém.

— Já disse que tava com saudade de você? — Baekhyun murmurou a pergunta contra sua boca, mordendo o lábio sem impor muita força para puxar e fazê-lo escorregar devagar entre os dentes.

— _Hu-hum_ — negou, resmungando. — Não disse.

Baekhyun sorriu.

— Eu tava com saudade de você — num suspiro, afastou o rosto e encarou Sehun com os olhos brilhando de um jeito que roubou um pouco mais do coração do pobre _maknae_. — E seu cabelo tá tão lindo assim, que coisa. Dá vontade de puxar e—

Acabou sendo calado por outro beijo e sorriu, segurando Sehun pela nuca para que pudesse beijá-lo com mais vontade. O coração do mais novo sempre parecia uma orquestra composta apenas de instrumentos de percussão quando Baekhyun acabava gemendo sobre a sua boca enquanto o beijava daquele jeito.

— Puxa — ele pediu, manhoso. — Vai. Também tô com saudade de você.

Baekhyun pareceu checar a porta, se estava mesmo trancada, antes que voltasse sua atenção inteiramente para ele.

Meteu o foda-se para o resto e quem estivesse esperando do lado de fora, só queria matar a saudade que estava sentindo do seu menino.

E puxar bastante aquele cabelo lindo.


End file.
